


Death of the Inquisitior

by Alex_Schmidt9



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Schmidt9/pseuds/Alex_Schmidt9
Summary: After the fight with Corphyeus the inquisitior is suffering from both internal and external wounds as the ones outside heal the ones on the inside are slowing killing him. This is his death and how his friends react to it. The characters are going to be OOC





	1. Chapter 1

I'm rewriting this chapter as it was rushed  


	2. Dorian's reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the hardest one to write since Dorian and Nerian were lovers and he would be hit the hardest by his death. I cried writing this Dorian would've loved him so much but he knew that one day that Nerian would be the death of him. This chapter is a work in progress but I wanted to post what I had written.

Dorian was worried everyone was looking for Nerian or the inquisitior as everyone else called him. They had finally killed Corphyeus and he had no one idea where he had wandered off to since Nerian looked heavily injured from the fight.Dorian helped the others look around searching for Nerian after awhile of searching he saw Cole go off in one direction. Deciding to follow him since he could found Nerian better then anyone else. "Guys I think Cole might have found the inquisitior",he said calling out to the others before heading in the direction that he had seen Cole go in.

Running to keep up with though he eventually losing sight of him Dorian kept running in the same direction that he had seen Cole. When he finally reached the two he was horridfie at the condition of Nerian picking him as gently as he could but wasn't gently enough since he had let out a whimper. Since they hadn't brought any horses with them to what was left of Heaven they had to run to where they had left them at and made haste back to Skyhold. Dorian had Cullen send a few soldiers he'd to warn them about they need a healer and quickly when they finally reached Skyhold. It took them almost five days to reach Skyhold on horseback and by then Dorian was extremely worried since Nerian hadn't made another sound since he had picked him up.

Upon reaching Skyhold after five days of riding hard to get there. Dorian took Nerian to his room before he he was kicked out of the room with the others so the healers could do there work. He would've paced if there had been any room to on the stairwell all of them were worried he was surprised that Solas was there. Deciding not to question for it now Dorian moved downstairs with everyone else but stayed on the landing leaning against the wall. It wasn't until a couple of hours later when the healers came out that he was allowed to see Dorian was the only one left on the stairs by then.

It hurt him to see Nerian like this he made his way over to the bed quietly not wanting to disturb him and sat next to the bed. He would stay by his side for the next few days or so waiting for him to wake up when he did Dorian was happy. Dorian hugged him carefully "I'll be back Amatus",he said kissing the top of his head he was going to get one of the healers and tell everyone else that he was awake and more aware then he was when they first arrived back at Skyhold. Grabbing a bowl of soup off of one of the tables he headed back up to Nerian's tower along with one of the Mage healers. As the healer looked the Inquisitior over he helped him eat.

Listening to what the healer said he was glad that he would be OK at least for the moment but Nerian would be on bed rest for the next few weeks or so while his injuries healed.

  **Two weeks later**

For the past two weeks Dorian stayed by his side he would help Nerian since he was still pretty out of it still. He was glad that he was awake at least though most of the time Dorian would read to Nerian some of the books he read were children's books that he found and others were history books that were in the library. During the third week Dorian brought a [Ring](https://img1.etsystatic.com/000/0/5757492/il_fullxfull.330500631.jpg) from Val Roylx but had it the way he wanted it to. Dorian asked Nerian to marry him a few days later which Nerian had said yes to he was happy the two of them decided to have a small ceremony with a few of their friends. Dorian knew that Nerian did not have a lot of strength since he was still recovering they would have it in Nerian's room.

Cole, Solas, Iron Bull and Sera were invited to the small ceremony since he was close to the three of them. Dorian decided that he would hold him up and the two of them would recite their vows to each other Nerian would do his in Elvish with Solas translating while he did his in common. A few days later the two of them were married by Mother Gisele since she could tell the two of them loved each other. The two of them spent the next few hours cuddling and just enjoying each other's company and a quiet afternoon in the morning they would go downstairs. Kissing the top of his head "Love you Amauts",Dorian whispered smiling when he said it back. Dorian planned on taking Nerian on a Honeymoon somewhere when he was stronger and he would be OK.

Though it would never happen the two of them went to sleep that night Dorian would be the only one to to wake up the next morning. Dorian woke up the next morning to his now husband still asleep which was normal since he was still recovering from his last fight with Corphyeus. Straighting up the room that the two shared it was only slightly messy but not so much before he and down out of the tower to get breakfast for himself and Nerian. Smiling as he exited the tower stairs and headed towards the kitchen to get a tray of food he waved to some of the staff as he passed. Glaring at Solas he did not like him as he passed ignoring him once he went by he kept on heading towards them. 

Getting a tray of food from one of the kitchen staff 


End file.
